cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost
Ghosts, also called Spirits, are souls of deceased humans that did not move on after death. Characteristics A Ghost is the spirit of a deceased person that, for some reason or another, was unable to pass on to the next life, or whose rest had been disturbed. Ghosts are neither good nor evil, as their behavior is ultimately dictated by who they were in life and how they died. Normally, a Ghost will start out confused and disoriented before realizing they are dead. Ghosts are often bound to an object or a place, or even a person. Normally the building they died/lived in or the area where they died, as such their movements are restricted, but this isn't universal, and some very powerful Ghosts can move over larger distances, but unless they can move what they're bound to, they can never be totally free. They are also sometimes bound to their bodies unless their bodies have been put to rest. Appearance Normally Ghosts appear in the form of the physical body which they had when they were still alive. These forms will often be pale compared to the bodies of the living. Sometimes the Ghost's form will look as it did when they died, and will show physical effects of the way that they died. Types of Ghosts * Vengeful Spirits - Ghosts who had a great wrong done to them while they were alive. * Violent Spirits '- Dangerous type of Ghost that are motivated by cruelty and evil. * 'Poltergeists '- Troublesome Ghosts that seek attention through violent and sometimes deadly actions. * 'Revenants '- Type of Ghosts that are naturally visible. * '''Hungry Ghosts '- Type of Ghost driven by an intense animalistic hunger. * 'Women in White '- A dangerous, vengeful type of Ghost that kidnaps men and children to drown them. '''Powers and Abilities Ghosts possess several powers, Not all Ghosts have the same abilities, but many of them share similar powers. Often a Ghosts power will have a link to how they died. Basic Powers * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- They are also much stronger than when they were as humans, being incorporeal and able to generate great amounts of force without discomfort. * Super Speed '- After death, many ghosts are able to move at incredible speeds. * 'Super Stamina '- Being incorporeal, they do not tire, and do not require sustenance. * 'Medium Invulnerability '- Being incorporeal, they cannot be harmed with conventional means. * 'Teleportation '- Ghosts can teleport. They often display a flickering appearance when using this ability. They appear in wispy, distorted, flickering forms that alliow them to move at great speed, as when they flicker, can end up either inches away each time they flicker or several feet or miles away. * 'Invisibility '- Ghosts are naturally invisible, and can only be seen if they want to be seen. * 'Electromagnetic Interference '- A Ghosts presence will cause lights to start flickering. * 'Thermokinesis '- Ghosts can lower or drop the surrounding temperature with their presence. * 'Astral Perception '- After death, Ghosts can see beings that are naturally invisible like Demons and other Ghosts. * 'Telekinesis '- They are able to move virtually anything with their minds if they have enough concentration on the objects. With practice, they can become stronger telekinetics, able to manipulate many simple objects at once. Very powerful ghosts are highly capable telekinetics, able to throw people like Demons can. * [[Apporting|'Apporting]]' '- When they want attention or to be noticed, they can manifest small items like toys and keys to another area of the place they are haunting. Uncommon Powers * Possession '- A rare ability, a Ghost can possess humans, but only a strong Ghost could do it. * 'Mental Manipulation '- Angry, vengeful Ghosts can sometimes manipulate peoples minds and drive them crazy and can then manipulate the people they drove crazy to do their will. This will change the person's personality and turn them violent and suicidal. * 'Biokinesis '- Some Ghosts can inflict wounds like the ones they received on others. Stronger Ghosts can create the wounds in the victims, without needing to have received the wounds themselves. * 'Reality Warping '- Some angry, powerful Ghosts can bend the rules of reality and affect people. * 'Shapeshifting '- Some Ghosts have displayed the ability to alter their form, shifting between what they looked like when they were alive, and a more disturbing and decayed version of themselves. * 'Weather Manipulation '- Some Ghosts can create small gusts of wind. * [[Pathokinesis|'Pathokinesis]]' '- Angry powerful Ghosts are able to cause others with them to feel a sudden feeling of intense anger. * [[Flight|'Flight']]' '- Some Ghosts are able to levitate. Weaknesses * 'Salt '- Ghosts can be repelled by salt and can't cross a line made of salt. Salt is also useful whenever a Ghost is possessing a human. Contact with salt to a person a Ghost is possessing, will cause the ghost great pain and force the Ghost out and free the human from the ghost's control. * 'Iron '- Like salt, iron keeps spirits at bay. Touching iron to the skin of a person possessed by a Ghost will break their possession * 'Salting and Burning Remains '- The most common method to put a Ghost to rest. Digging up a Ghost's human remains and salting and burning the bones, will help the spirit to cross over to the next life. * 'Destroying Haunted Object '- Salting and burning the object the Ghost is using to stay active in the human world, will put a Ghost to rest if there are no bones to burn, or if the objects they considered to be extensions or remains of the spirit. * 'Magic '- Ghosts can be banished, repelled, and bound using different forms of magic. Category:Races